Locker Room
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: Pein and Hidan ditch class again!
1. Locker Room

Locker Room

Two boys were hiding in the locker room, skipping class again.

It was warm in the normally cool room to the two shirtless boys who were sharing a lust filled kiss. The older one sliding his tongue over the others lips, begging for enterance, but was still getting turned down.

Pulling away, he shoved the younger one into the wall, making the silver haired boy gasp from the sudden coolness against his warm skin. The other male then kissed him roughly and slid his pierced tongue into his mouth. The younger boy moaned quietly as the other let his tongue go over every little area of his mouth.

After a few minutes, the need for air forced them to seperate.

As they tried to catch their breath, the older male slowly slid his hand down the smaller one's stomach, making him shiver.

"P-pein, we sh-should stop before we g-get f-fucking caught!" Hidan panted out.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught." Pein said calmly.

"We almost did the past five damn times! I'm afraid I don't fucking believe you!" Hidan snapped.

"Hidan, calm down. Since when did you care if we got caught?" Pein asked with a sigh.

"I don't! I mean...I...ugh!" Hidan also became a little confused on why he suddenly cared.

Pein gave a small perverted smirk and slid his right hand into Hidan's pants and grabbed ahold of his erection, making Hidan gasp.

Hidan growled and glared at him, "Pei-AH!" Hidan started, but didn't get to finish, because Pein lightly squeezed his erection.

Pein then started stroking him, slow and hard. It wasn't long before Pein had Hidan moaning softly and arching his back off the wall.

"F-faster!" Hidan panted out. Moaning loudly afterwards in thanks when Pein obliged.

Pein smirked when Hidan wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned against him for support.

"Weak at the knees, Hidan?" Pein asked, still smirking and again squeezed his erection, a little harder then before.

"AH! Yes...! You damned pervert! I hate you!" Hidan growled angerly. Making Pein chuckle slightly.

"If you hate me so much then why do you let me do this to you?" Pein asked as he started moving his hand quickly.

"H-harder p-please, Pein!" Hidan said between moans.

When Pein stopped his hand completely, Hidan whimpered.

"Y-you're not suppose to s-stop!" Hidan said angerly, of course between pants.

Pein leaned down close to Hidan's ear and nibbled it, then said, "Answer my question and then we'll go all the way before they find us." When Hidan opened his mouth to speak, Pein continued, "And if you refuse to answer, I'll stop right here and you will have to take care of your problem by yourself!"

Hidan growled and glared at him again, then answered,"Fine! I let you do this to me because you're good at it!"

"And?"

"...And I don't really hate you...!" Hidan said blushing a bit.

Pein smiled and kissed him and moved to whisper to him,"I know. Konan told me you've had a crush on me ever since you moved here last year." Hidan's blush became brighter, making Pein smile again.

-X-X-X-

A few minutes had passed and Hidan was on his hands and knees, with Pein over him kissing his neck, sucking in some places, making Hidan moan quietly.

"P-pein just f-fuck me already!" Hidan spoke.

"You really do want it rough don't you?" Pein asked.

"Heh, I don't care!" Hidan said with a slight smirk.

"Well, if you keep saying it like that, then thats how you're going to have it."

Hearing this made Hidan smirk.

"Fuck me, Pein! Please, just fuck me!"

Pein growled, "You're making it hard to torture you!"

Hidan sighed, he didn't want it to come to this...but he had no choice!

"Fuck me, Pein! Fuck me until I can't walk anymore! Fuck me so hard, the whole damned fucking school can hear me screaming! Fuck me so fucking hard that Jashin can hear me screaming and know I'm a sinner!" He knew that would throw Pein over the edge.

Hidan screamed in pain when he felt Pein thrust into him.

Pein continuesly thrusted into him, not even letting him get use to having someone inside him. After a few thrusts, Pein hit something inside Hidan making him scream in pleasure.

"AH! Fuck! Pein! Right there! Again!"

Pein continued to hit the sweet spot inside Hidan. Making his moans get louder and louder, until they were screams so loud that he couldn't get any louder. Hidan started to move his hips down on Pein to meet his thrusts. Making Pein start thrusting into him faster.

"Pein..." Hidan moaned out,"Harder! P-please! Fuck me h-harder!"

Pein growled, Hidan's begging really turned him on, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He gave Hidan what he asked for. He started to thrust into him harder and faster.

Pein slid his hand around to Hidan's member and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. When Pein felt himself getting closer to the end he knew Hidan had to be pretty damn close. So he stopped his hand and tightened his grip at the end, so Hidan couldn't cum.

"No! N-no! I'm so close Pein!" Hidan half screamed.

"Only if you scream my name." Pein said. Hidan just growled.

"Scream it!"

"OKAY! J-just l-let go!"

Pein then started pumping him. Hidan didn't last long. Almost as soon as he let go he came. But he did as he said he would, he screamed Pein's name, which made Pein smirk. Pein wrapped his arms around Hidan to hold him up as he thrusted into him a few more times then came inside of him. Then he pulled out of him and sat on the floor.

They sat there a while before they got cleaned up and put their clothes back on. As soon as they finished putting their clothes on they heard the speakers come on and the princpal called for them to report to the office. They looked at eachother and smirked and looked at the floor where Hidan had came.

"I feel sorry for the janitor." Pein said, still smirking.

Hidan laughed a little,"Wouldn't it be like the seventh time he'd have to clean it up?"

"I think so." Pein replied as they started to make their ways to the office.

-Office-  
"Pein..." The princpal said,looking at him, then looked over at Hidan,"Hidan...I don't know where you two go...but you have to stop skipping your classes."

"Yes, ma'am." Pein replied. Which made Hidan glare at him and Pein just smirked, when the princpal turned around, and whispered to him, 'Lying! Duh!' and Hidan smirked and looked back at the princpal when she turned to face them again.

"Some of the other students said they heard screaming when they got close to the locker room...you wouldn't have anything to do with it...would you?"

Pein and Hidan just looked at eachother then looked back at her and said," No, ma'am."

-End!


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILS ON WHO TOBI IS!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO TOBI IS AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT IN THIS STORY THEN DON'T READ!! *bows* thank you! Enjoy if you dare to read!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Damn! That was close!" Pein said with a sigh of relief when they left the office.

"Yeah...BUT NOW WE HAVE TO BE FOLLOWED BY FUCKING TEACHERS!" Hidan yelled, deffinatly pissed off.

"There's always home..."

"But it's better here!"

"Why?"

"Because we get to skip our damn classes and it totally pisses those damned teachers off!"

"Big time. Well...we'll figure something out...lets just go...to..." Pein froze when he heard the bell, then sighed and smirked. "Days over..." he said as he looked at Hidan.

"Yep..."

"Dude! Where the hell have you two been!?" asked one of their closest friends, Madara -aka Tobi. He sighed when he got to them,"Sorry, that was a stupid question! I'm not thinking straight..."

The other two just laughed a little.

"So where are the others?" Pein asked after a minute of silence.

"Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori are waiting outside their classroom! Konan is in the library getting something...I forget what she said she had to get! Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu didn't show up today...!" The oldest of the three said.

"So we have to go find Sasori and them?" Hidan asked. Madara just shrugged.

"Well we do drive home...so we don't have to worry about missing the bus!" Pein replied after another minute of silence.

"Yeah...and I think they would get really pissed if we didn't go get them..."

"Fine! We'll go get the others!" Hidan yelled as he started heading to where Madara said the others were, followed by the other two.

'Whats his problem?' Madara whispered to Pein.

'The princpal finally decided to do something about us skipping class.' Pein whispered back.

'Which is?'

'When we want to leave the classroom we have to wait for a teacher before we leave.'

"Oh..." was all Madara had to say.

---Itachi, Deidara and Sasori---

"Should we just go?" Sasori asked.

"Nah!" Deidara spoke.

Itachi just sighed and said,"They better hurry or I am leaving."

"Me too." Sasori replied.

---5 minutes later---

"Well I-" Itachi was cut short by the sound of another persons voice a little futher down the hall.

"Yo, bitches!" came Hidan's voice.

Sasori and Itachi sighed.

"HA! I knew we shouldn't leave!" Deidara said.

"Whatever." Itachi and Sasori said at the same time.

"Well lets get the fuck out of here!" Hidan growled.

Madara and Pein just stood side-by-side in silence.

Itachi and Sasori was curious why they were so quiet but they didn't bother to speak up. They just followed the other four.

---Pein's house---

Pein sat in a chair, Madara and Sasori sat on a love seat, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame sat in the floor on the rug.

Pein sighed, at that moment Deidara decided to break the kinda awkward silence.

"Sooo...do you think we should have gotten Konan?"

"FUCK! Konan! Damn she's gonna kill us!" Hidan said.

"No! Actually I think she said she had to stay after and help with something...I think that's why she needed to go to the library!" Madara said.

"That reminds me...where the hell were you, Kakuzu and Zetsu?" Hidan asked, looking at Kisame.

"Well...we went to the arcade, then to the park...then we went back to my place...then I can't remember much after that..."

"I'm still wondering where Kakuzu and Zetsu are..." Itachi jumped in.

"Who knows..." Deidara said, finally getting a chance to speak again.

---10 minutes of silence, in Pein's room---

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Hidan said. Staring wide eyed at the computer screen with the rest of them.

"MY EYES THEY BURN!" Deidara screamed covering his eyes and turning around and walked a few steps away then stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Pein yelled.

"What...in the world...is that?" Kisame said, a little spooked.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Hidan yelled.

Sasori quickly jumped infront of the computer and x'd the screen off.

"Okay I'm b-...what the hell is wrong with all of you?" Itachi asked as he walked through the door into Pein's room.

---7 minutes later, after they explained---

"I leave you idiot's for 5 minutes and you already did something to make you want to claw your eyes out!? I should get that picture back up there and tie you all to a chair and force you to look at it!" Itachi scolded.

"I warned them not to look at it!" Sasori said with an innocent look.

"HA! Funny Itachi! There is no way you can get me tied to a chair! I'm older then you!" Madara said.

Itachi just shook his head no and said,"No more porn picture's like that! That's just messed up! Pein! I expected better of you since you are the vice leader!"

"Itachi...it's me...I'm not completely mature...I can just kick all of your asses!...Except Madara's...he is the true leader."

Madara closed his eyes and smirked and nodded slightly. Then it fell dead into awkward silence yet again.

"Why don't you ever say Tobi anymore?" Hidan asked Madara.

Madara just shrugged and asked,"Did you want me to say Tobi again?"

"Sure..."

"Why did we stop calling him Tobi? We should call him Tobi again so that when either me or him isn't paying attention but we hear 'ara' we won't get mixed up!"

"We use to do that!" Pein said.

"Why did we stop?" Itachi asked. The others just shrugged.

"We need to find something to do..." Pein said.

"Yes...yes we do...!" Deidara said.

---38 minutes later, out in the yard, near the drive way---

They were all laughing there asses off now, picking on Deidara was fun when he got as pissed as he was now.

"GIVE IT BACK! NOW!!" the blond yelled.

Itachi was chuckling as he dangled the band, that Deidara used to put up his hair, from a branch in a tree, right about Deidara's head.

Pein and Sasori were laughing their asses off as they caught it on video, Pein with a camera and Sasori with his phone.

Kakuzu, Zetsu and Konan walked up the drive way and stopped at the gate with a 'What the hell!?' look on their faces.

Hidan, the first to spot them, threw an apple at the poor blond who started climbing the tree to get Itachi. Making Deidara fall on his ass and roll backwards down the tiny bank onto the drive way, and rubbed his head,"Daaaammiiit..." the blond whined.

Pein and Sasori froze when they seen Konan, Kakuzu and Zetsu, after about thirty-five seconds they burst out in laughter from the look on the three outside the gates faces.

---many minutes later---

They explained everything around the kitchen table and Deidara had gotten his hair tie back thanks to Kakuzu.

"Awww poor Deidara!" Konan giggled when she heard the story.

"I know right!" Deidara said as soon as she spoke the words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sorry for not writing more. ^_^' I just couldn't think of how to continue it. I might write more! This just happened! I mean I typed without thinking-like most other times!- I have to admit...this kinda reminds me of me and some of my friends! maybe thats where I got it from...lol I will admit this is short and pathetic...and probably ruined the story! but oh well! I think its kinda silly! and I don't know how Pein and Hidan will keep up with their little sessions!  
Well heres the other chapter for all the people who wanted it! but mostely for one main person! she should know who she is! and I thank another person! they know too! atleast they should lol! they are the only two that commented on chapter 1! first! ^^ I love ya two!  
Hope I didn't ruin the story to much! XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3- Locker Room

Okay, I'm not exactly sure on how long this is going to be. I wasn't planning on making Locker Room a chp. story...*sweat drop, XD* But someone wanted me to make another chapter...so I did! ^^ But the second chpt. also seemed like I was going to make another chp...so I made this one! *sighs* wow...totally unexpected...anyways...enjoy the next chp. filled with total randomness!

A few days went by, nothing much happened. Pein hasn't been in school. Konan had to go around and gather his homework. She started having troubles keeping up with everything so Madara started helping her. Pein supposedly has been sick the past few days.

"I don't believe he's been sick!" Hidan snapped.

"He is! I swear! I was there when he threw up!" Konan said.

"He could have faked it!"

"That may be true, but I don't think he did!" Konan said, making Hidan sigh.

"Fine. Whatever."

"He's feeling better though, he might be back tomorrow." Konan said and everything went silent. A good 10 minutes went by before Hidan decided to speak again.

"How much longer until we get out of this class and meet with the others in the concourse?" he asked.

"Uhm...about five more minutes." she answered.

Hidan sighed and thought to himself,'I wonder if he really is sick...I doubt he is. The fucker probably gagged himself or something. Hmph...bastard. He better have been thinking on how to get away from the teachers while he has been home!' Hidan was brought back to reality when the bell rung.

"Hidan! Time to go." Konan said as she stood up, grabbed her backpack and pushed her chair in.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard the damned bell." Hidan said calmly, and did the same as Konan did and they walked out of the room and started to walk to their meeting place in the concourse.  
---Concourse---

Madara and Deidara were next to the door and Kisame and Zetsu were at the other end. Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu were standing a little ways away from them, infront of the door, about 15 feet away from it, and watching them. It looked like war! Probably another stupid arguement about the teachers.

"Hey, guys! Make up now so we can go!" Konan said. The others sighed and did as they were told.

"What were you fighting over this time anyways?" Hidan asked.

"It's quite a long story!" Madara said.

"Okay then...never mind!" Hidan replied.

"Well lets hurry and get out of here, I have to take Pein his work." Konan said as she walked past everyone and went out the door, then headed for her car. The rest of them also went to their cars and left. Sasori, Madara, Itachi, Deidara and Zetsu left in Madara's car. Hidan and Konan left in Konan's car and followed Madara, and Kakuzu and Kisame used Kakuzu's car and followed the other two.  
---about an hour later, Pein's house---

When they all got to Pein's house, Pein was sitting in a chair watching tv, looking rather bored. He didn't even look away from the tv to see just walked in.

"Here, Pein." Konan said as she set the work on his lap. Making him sigh and mumble something to himself.

"Thanks, Konan."

"You're welcome. I can't wait until you get back to school tomorrow! I had to have Madara help me! The day I didn't have the car I almost missed the bus!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." She said as she looked at the tv, then she looked back at him. "Have you sat there all day?"

"Not all day!...Just most of the day..." he said then sighed from boredom.

"Hm...well I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back later, okay?" She said, he nodded, then she left, followed by Deidara, he wanted out of there before he got sick.

"Pein, are you really sick?" Madara asked.

Pein gave a small smirk,"Tch, no! Don't be silly!"

Madara smiled, and Hidan yelled,"I knew it!"

"But why did you make Konan think you were?" Itachi asked.

"Because, I didn't want to go to school, and Konan is a bad lier. So I had to make her think I really was sick." Pein explained.

"How did you make yourself throw up? Gag yourself?" Kisame asked.

"You people ask a lot of questions! No, I just thought of something gross!"

"Oooh. Like what?"

"Just a bunch of stuff." Pein said.

"Well bye, Pein. I'm gonna go." Kakuzu said, then started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked.

"Dunno."

"I'm comin'!" Kisame said and followed Kakuzu. Zetsu folloed them, curious to where they were going.

"So, Pein. Did you think of anything for you and Hidan?" Madara asked.

"Uhm...why?" Pein asked.

"Just wondering."

"Well the day before I got 'sick' I was looking around and I seen that they put camera's in the locker room's now!"

"Are they aloud to do that!?"

"I dunno! But I would ever if I wasn't aloud! I mean Jesus!"

"Yeah..."  
---26 minutes later---

Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame and Deidara returned, Deidara learned that Pein wasn't really sick. Then they all decided to play Truth-or-Dare, with a camera. To prove to Konan that they know how to have fun and on how random they can really be. They knew she liked guy-on-guy action, so they added a tiny bit of that in there...if making-out is a tiny bit...!

Itachi was wearing blind man glasses and had a purple bow in his hair. which he had to wear tomorrow to school.

Deidara, having a blue bow in his hair was looking in a mirror grinning and saying things like,"Man, I'm so pritty!",and was shirtless.

Zetsu was in a pink shirt and shorts and was blushing from total embarassment. Pein was soaking wet, from having to stand in the bath tub while Kisame sprayed him with the shower head. Hidan was wearing neko ears and was in his boxers and glaring at everyone, especially Madara because of the wolf-whistle, this was just making Madara laugh.

"Okay! Hidan, I dare you two put a school girl outfit on!" Madara said, still chuckling.

"Gr! Why are you all ganging up on my now!?" Hidan growled out.

Pein jumped up and ran to his parents-not his real parents- room and got in the closet, pulled out a box fromt the top shelf and ran back to them and handed it to Hidan."Here!"

"Why do you have this?" Hidan asked, confused.

"It's Konan's! She was in a play, she accidently left it here andI think she forgot about it!" Pein explained.

"Oh..." Hidan sighed and put it on, and glared at them. "I hate you all." The other's just laughed.

"Now all you need is whiskers!" Pein said, smiling.

"No way!" Hidan said as he crossed his arm and continued to glare at them.

Okay! ^^ thats all for now! sorry on how short it was! X.P its just that theres another story I really should be working on...=.P cuz a friend asked me to write it for them...and I think that was like during the first week of school! maybe before then! I can't remember...but yeah...^^ it won't be long before I have that story up! and shortly I will be putting Pein through hell! I mean not repeatedly!...Well you'll see what I mean! 


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the end of the week. But only Pein and Konan had left...Madara, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame were in detention for mouthing the teacher off-Itachi was in there because he out smarted her, Kakuzu and Deidara stayed to finish a project that wasn't due for two or three weeks- they loved to get things done early..., Sasori and Zetsu stayed for tutoring in their foreign language. Leaving Pein and Konan all alone and bored. Actually Konan was thinking, Pein was in his room listening to "Sittin' At A Bar", he loved listening to it. It reminded him of Jiraiya and Tsunade! But he'll never tell them!

_Bartender, I really did it this time.  
Broke my parole to have a good time!  
When I got home, It was 6 a.m.  
The door was locked, so I kicked it in!  
She was trippin' on the bills,  
I think she was high off some pills.  
She threw my shit out into the yard,  
Then she called me a bum and smacked me real hard!  
And in my drunkin' stooper,  
I did what I should have never done.  
Now I'm sittin' here, talkin' to you.  
Drunk and on the run!_

Pein lip sang along with the song, he had it memorized from listening to it atleast once a week for atleast a year.

_I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside,  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside.  
She broke my heart in the trailer park.  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car!  
And crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away._

Konan then walked in and stood in the door way, just watching quietly. Pein, not caring if she was there, just continued to lip sing along with it, while doing some homework since he had nothing else better to do.

_You know, Moe. I'll probably get ten years.  
So just give me beers 'til they get here.  
Yeah, I know the sun is comin' up.  
And ya'll are probably gettin' ready for closin' up,  
But I'm trying to drown my soul.  
I'm tired of this life on a dirt road!  
And everything that I love is gone.  
And I'm tired of hangin' on!_

Konan started walking over to the radio when he continued, without noticing her.

_She got me sittin' at a bar on the inside,  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside.  
She stole my heart in the trailer park,  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car,  
And crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away!_

She just stood infront of it, waiting, letting him go a little further before stopping it.

I_ guess it's meant to be,  
Romance is misery,  
So much for memories.  
And now I'm headed to the Penitentary.  
See me on T.V.  
The next cop series,  
I am a danger.  
I guess I should've done something about my anger.  
But I'll never learn,  
Real things I don't concern.  
I pour kerosene on everything I love and watch it burn!  
I know it's my fault,  
But I wasn't happy it was over.  
She threw a fit, so I crashed that piece of shit nova!  
And now I'm goin' back again,  
Back to the pen to see my friends.  
And when we all pile out that county van,  
They'll ask me where I've been.  
I'm sittin'-_

"Hey! I was listenin' to that!" Pein growled when Konan paused it.

"Pein..." Konan whispered in such a quiet tone that he barely heard her.

"Yeah?" he asked. She just stayed quiet and looked him straight in the eyes. Pein was a little confused. She walked over to him and leaned close. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Pein leaned back a little, then she leaned down close to his ear and whispered something. Pein's eyes widened in shock and said quietly,"Konan..." but he stopped, and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes...it was a depressing sight. He lost his breath, it was like being punched in the gut. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It made him hurt.  
---Detention---

"THAT FUCKING BITCH! WHY AM I HERE!?" Hidan shouted, pacing back and forth behind the seats that was placed around the table.

"Maybe because you cussed her off and then threw a desk at her for pulling you away from Terry." Itachi said calmly and looked at him.

"...Shut up, Uchiha!" Hidan snapped, he didn't know what to say."And that bastard deserved what I gave him!" Hidan said smirking at the memory.

"That poor, poor dude..." Kisame said, moving his hands to cover his area and sniffled.

"HA!" Hidan laughed.

"BE QUIET! NO TALKING!" screamed the teacher outside the door. Hidan just glared at the door, making the others chuckle.

"What are you laughin' at!?" Hidan pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at them. The others just burst out in laughter. Hidan pouted even more, sat down in his seat and glared at the floor.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" She screamed again, they quieted down but continued to chuckle quietly to themselves.  
---Back at Pein's house---

Konan was now sitting on Pein's bed, playing with her fingers and staring at her hands, sniffling and trying to hold back her tears. Pein was just pacing back and forth, after a few minutes he spoke,"Konan...I...why have not told anyone? You could be-" Pein just sighed, aggrivated and shook his head no, then continued,"How long ago?"

Konan stayed quiet for a minute then looked up at him, eye's red from crying,"Monday..." Pein just stared at her, not sure what to say.

"Konan...we have to tell someone..."

"No! Please!" Konan begged.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Atleast lets tell the others...we shouldn't keep them out! They are our friends, they care about you, they would hate to be left out."

"...Fine." Konan said, sniffling once more before laying down.

"Go to sleep." Pein told her, Konan nodded and closed her eye's and tried to go to sleep. Pein left the room, closing the door behind him.  
---an hour later, in detention---

"Can we leave yeeet?" Hidan whined.

"Five more minutes, Hidan." Kisame said. Hidan groaned.

"Be patient." Itachi spoke up.

"I can't be fucking patient anymore! I wanna leave!" Hidan replied in an aggrivated tone. Then the teacher walked in and glared at them all.

"Okay, you can leave now." She said, still looking pissed and walked away. They all jumped up and ran out of the room and left.  
---Pein's house---

Konan had been asleep atleast for 35 minutes now. Pein was still confused and wondering what to do. He was sitting in the chair in the living room, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Then he sighed and said to himself,"I hope the other's hurry...and I hope they know what to do..." Pein then closed his eye's and tried to relax before the other's showed up.  
------------

Well thats all for now! Sorry! It's just that I had to go up to my dads this weekend and I wanted to get this up before I forgot! lol Poor confused Pein!...and Konan!! XDD well please leave comments or no more!


	5. Chapter 5

"But...she acted fine the whole week." Hidan said with a small confused voice.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Kisame asked, mostly himself. The other's fell silent.

"Hm...I told her not to get to popular! That something like this would happen!" Deidara said.

"Un?" Itachi asked.

"Un!" Deidara replied. The other's had a small laugh. They understood that they were only trying to cheer everyone up, atleast a little.

"So, where is she?" Kakuzu asked.

"In my room, asleep." Pein asnwered.

"Oh my god! You're the one that raped her!?" Zetsu asked, playing.

"No!" Pein said quickly.

"Better not have, fucker!" Hidan said.

"I didn't! I didn't! Sheesh...she's like a sister to me." Pein replied. After that it went silent. But then Kisame broke the silence after a good twenty minutes.

"Don't you think we should make sure Konan isn't...ya know...?" he asked.

"We should...but lets just take her home and leave her sleep a while, it's getting late." Pein answered.

"Okay...since I live closest to her, I'll go ahead and take her." said Kisame as he left the room and went to Pein's bedroom. He came out carrying a sleeping Konan and said,"Come on, Sasori, Madara." then started leaving, Sasori and Madara followed him. The others just watched them leave.

"Well, I have to go, bye." Kakuzu said as he left and heard the others say their goodbyes.

"I must be off myself." Itachi said as he looked at Deidara."Wanna come?"

"Where to, un?" The blond asked.

"To the park, to meet up with my brother and a few of his friends."

"Sure, I guess." Deidara said."Can Zetsu come along?"

"If he wants." Itachi asnwered.

"Did you want to?" Deidara asked as he looked at Zetsu. Zetsu shrugged and answered the question with a simple,'Sure, why not?' and they left. Which left Hidan and Pein. It's been a little while since they were left alone with eachother. It felt a little awkward. Hidan sat down on the couch as Pein sat down in the chair. They sat there for about five minutes before Pein reached over and turned the radio on,

"Run Away" by Love and Theft-

_It's been a long week, I've got a slow leak in my left front tire.  
I'm sick of where I work. My boss is such a jerk, dont care if I get fired.  
My backs about to break, no money in the bank, and she don't call me anymore.  
I'm down to my last ring, it's time to sell my things,_

_And pack my bags, and never look back, run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway!_

Pein sat there and sank into the chair a little just staring at the T.V., which was off, listening to the song. Hidan just sat there, actually spacing out, wondering what he could do.

_A hundred miles in, I got a stupid grin on my scruffy face.  
With every cigarettte, I'm burying my regrets.  
Dont want to leave a trace.  
And from the rear-view, I've got clear view, of who I used to be.  
A little bit faster now, don't wanna turn around._

_I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.  
Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight.  
And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!_

Hidan sighed when nothing came to mind. He supposed this is what it felt like to be grounded. Bored...nothing to do...oh my Jashin! It was like detention! Hidan's eye's widened when he realized this. He needed to change this! He was already in detention once to-day! He didn't want to be there again!

_It's crazy, I know, to count on this road and give me what I need.  
But with every state line, somehow I find, another part of me.  
Yeah-e-yeah!_

_I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.  
Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!_

By the time Hidan came back from his thoughts, the song was off. While he looked around he accidently spoke outloud,"How long have I been spacing out?"

"The whole time the song has been playing." Pein said as he turned the radio off, it started boring him, so he stood up and stretched. As he stretched, his shirt lifted a little, showing his stomach, Hidan watched with a small smirk. Pein noticed in the corner of his eye's and stopped and looked at him and asked,"What?" Hidan just shook his head. Pein was a little confused but didn't bother, he just walked out onto the porch and to the fridge where they kept the soda-like my house, we have three refridgerators! XD but we only use two now!- and got a pepsi and walked back inside. Only to have arms wrap around his neck and be pulled into a kiss, after a moment he forgot about the freezing cold can and wrapped his arms around Hidan.

Hidan, feeling the could can, made a small whimper like noise and quickly pulled away and said,"Dude! Thats freezing! Why did you do that?"

Pein laughed a little and said,"I forgot about it! It's your fault!"then opened the can.  
---an hour later, Pein's room---

Hidan was laying on Pein's bed, waiting for Pein to get out of the shower. He quickly sat up when he heard the door open. He blushed when he saw Pein walk in, he wasn't sure why he did, he was use to seeing Pein half naked.

Pein was only in baggy pajama pants, no shirt or anything. Pein happened to notice the small blush Hidan had, which made him smile a little."Cute, Hidan."

"What?" Hidan asked, giving a small glare. Pein just shook his head no and walked over and layed down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Hidan moved quickly and sat on Pein's stomach, surprising him. Hidan then kissed him roughly. Pein hesitantly rested his hands on Hidan's hips.

---END!!

There will be more later! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Pein slid his hands up and down Hidan's sides, slowly! Making Hidan give off small moans of joy. The moans were a euphony to Pein. So pleasant, so lovely! Hidan pulled away and smirked down at Pein. Pein then gave a small glare and asked,"What?"

Hidan just chuckled quietly and leaned down and whispered against Pein's lips,"Be quiet!" then kissed him passionatly. Pein slid his tongue into Hidan's mouth and searched over every inch. Hearing Hidan's quiet moans once again. They kissed until the need for air made them part. They continued to kiss in between breaths. Pein wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist and held him close.

The two heated bodies shivered from the cool wind that blew in from the slightly opened window. Hidan accidently rubbed his hips against Pein's. The friction between the clothed erections, made the two boys moan. Ignoring the cool air blowing in through the window, Pein kissed Hidan and started to slide his hand into Hidans pants, getting Hidan all kinds excited, but stopped. Hidan growled when he felt Pein push him away.

Pein sighed and said quietly,"Jiraiya's home!"

"But...but...that bitch!" Hidan said, then glared at the door when he heard Jiraiya call for Pein.

"Pein! Are you home yet?" he called from the kitchen.

Pein sighed again ad called back,"Yeah! Be there in a minute!" Pein then moved Hidan to set on the bed, then grabbed a jacket and put it on to hide the problem that Hidan had caused and left the room. Hidan followed close behind and quickly sat down in a chair at the table when he made it to the kitchen.

"Oh hi, Hidan!" Jiraiya greeted.

"Hey waddup, old man." Hidan said.

"He's staying tonight!" Pein said quickly.

"Okay! His mom knows thought, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah...so what did you need?" Pein asked, wanting to get back to what Hidan started.

"Okay, I'm going to be going somewhere's with Tsunade. S-" Jiraiya said before Pein interupted.

"Where is this 'somewhere'?" he asked.

"I forget! But I won't be back until some time tomorrow, in the afternoon. Maybe around six. But I need you to go get my jacket for me!" Jiraiya finished.

"Okay!" Pein said and quickly walked away to Jiraiya's room to retrieve the jacket.

When Pein left there was a silence. No just any normal silence. An awkward silence. Hidan knew why. He knew that Jiraiya knew something had went on in Peins room. He wasn't sure how he knew! But he knew that Jiraiya knew! Which made him very uncomfortable. When he heard his voice say his name, he shivered. Knowing what was gonna come next.

"Hidan...what happened in-" Jiraiya began. Hidan was over joyed to see the reason why Jiraiya had stopped. Pein had returned! What good timing. Was he listening? Oh well! Who cares! He saved Hidans ass!

"Here." Pein said as he handed Jiraiya the jacket. Jiraiya took it, said his thanks and left after taking another quick glance at Hidan. Hidan shivered slightly. Pein looked at him, confusion was setting in. "Hidan? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Pein asked. Hidan just shook his head no and started walking back into Peins room. Pein followed him, still a little confused. "Hidan, what happened between you two in the kitchen?" Pein asked when they made it to the bedroom and Hidan closed the door. Okay so apparently he didn't listen.

"...Nothing!" Hidan replied hesitantly.

"Uhm..." Pein said, before Hidan grabbed ahold of the jacket he was wearing and jerked it off of him, then threw it onto the bottom of the bed. Hidan then shoved Pein against the wall and wrapped his arms around Pein's neck and kissed him. Pein rested his hands on Hidan's hips and pulled him closer. Pein then pulled Hidan off when he heard the door fly open.

Jiraiya stood in the door way. Hidan still had his arms resting on Pein's shoulders and Pein still had his hands on Hidans hips, but Hidan quickly pulled away and Pein rose his hands defensively and said,"It isn't what it looks like!"

'It's so totally what it looks like...' Hidan thought.  
-END!  
I'M SO SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T RESIST!! OO I wonder what the excuse is going be! 


	7. In the back seat!

"Hmmmm...then what is it?" Jiraiya asked, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"Uhmm...uhmmm...there were little rainbow monkeys that uhm...flew through the window and uhm...pushed Hidan!" Pein answered. Jiraiya and Hidan just stared at him with a 'What the fuck kind of pot are you on!?' type look. Pein sighed and said,"Okay, fine...there's a school play and I was helping Hidan practice for the main part! And since Konan isn't here to help and yeah..."

"Pfft, you expect me to believe that!?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Hidan said.

"....Yeah..." Pein answered.

"....Okay, fine! Whatever, I don't have time for this right now!" Jiraiya said.

"Why are you still here!?" Pein asked.

"I need you to go pick up something from Orochimaru!"

"Of course...Is it another love letter and they won't let him mail it out cause it's to detailed?" Pein asked crossing his arms.

"NO! WHAT THE-" Jiraiya started, then sighed and continued,"Just go!"

"Okay!" Pein said grabbing his jacket and car keys, then ran to the hallway and started putting his shoes on.

"Can I trust you not to rape him on the way there, Hidan?" Jiraiya asked, looking at him.

"NEVER!" Hidan answered.

"You two haven't done anything yet, right?"

"Mmmm...."

"Yes?...No?...Kinda?...Almost?"

"Nnn...no!" Hidan said, holding his breath. Then walked out of the room before Jiraiya asked anything else. Jiraiya then sighed, left the room and went to Tsunade's car.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long!?" Tsunade asked.

"Uhmm...nevermind that! Lets just go!" Jiraiya answered.

"Hmph...fine." Tsunade said, glaring at him and left. Not long after Jiraiya had left they were outside and got in Pein's car then started to drive away from the house.

"Ya know, now that he's finally gone we could finally finish!" Hidan said.

Pein smirked before he answered,"Yeah, later! When we're alone! With no one else nearby!"

Hidan groaned in irritation and slight pain,"Fine!" he said as he started pouting.

"Don't worry, it won't take long to get whatever I'm suppose to get from Orochimaru!"

"Hmph..." Hidan said, looking out the window. Making Pein sigh.

Pein could feel Hidan give him small glances every now and then during the ride, which made him wonder what he was thinking about. Pein caught on that Hidan only gave small glances to someone, or something, when he was thinking. Pein was sure he would be finding out soon.

As they were coming closer to the train tracks, Hidan shoved Pein's arm out of the way and climbed up into his lap, placing both his knees on both sides of Pein. Then leaned down and started kissing his neck lightly.

"Hidan!" Pein said, surprised.

"Hm?" Hidan questioned while continuing his actions on Peins neck. Then rubbed his erection against Pein's, making Pein bite his bottom lip to stop himself from making any noise.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to make me wreck!?" Pein said jerking the car back onto the road.

"Mmmmaybe...!" Hidan whispered,"Fuck me, Pein! Fuck me so hard the car tips over! Fuck me so long Jiraiya calls the police! Fuck me until they find us! Hell! Fuck me while they're watching!" Hidan said, seductively against Peins neck. Hidan got a tight grip on Pein and shut his eye tightly when he felt Pein jerk the car off the road.  
When Hidan opened his eyes, he took a quick glance at the window and saw that they were parked by the tracks. Hidan removed himself from Peins lap and sat back down in the passanger seat, thinking that he had won. when Pein got out of the car, Hidan growled and said quietly to himself,"How could he stand it this long!?" Then got out of the car and rushed around to Pein,"What?"

"What do you mean 'What'?" Pein asked, not understanding what Hidan meant.

"Why did you get out!?" Hidan said, moving a little closer.

"Uh...no reason..." Pein answered slowly.

"Hm...okay." Hidan said, pressing his body close to Peins again and then kissed him. When he felt Pein put his hands on his hips, he gripped Peins sides to make sure he wouldn't pull him off.

After a moment he felt Pein force his tongue into his mouth, making Hidan smirk in victory. Hidan slowly reached for the handle of the back door of the car. After Hidan found the handle, he jerked the door open, pulled Pein away from the car and shoved him onto the clothed seat of the car, then climbed in and pulled the door shut behind him.

Hidan quickly turned and tackled Pein to the seat, then kissed him roughly, crashing his hips to Pein's, which rubbed their members together, causing them to both let out loud moans of bliss. After minutes had passed by, Hidan couldn't stand it anymore and pulled away. Then stripped both himself and Pein, knowing that if he let Pein do it, he would go tortuosly slow, no matter if he was even torturing himself, he loved to torture Hidan!

"You're being very impatient tonight, Hidan." Pein said, smirking slightly.

"Shut up!" Hidan snapped back, then jumped slightly when he felt Pein pull him up into his lap and forced him down onto his hardened member. Hidan moaned in excitment and having the feeling of finally being entered. He immediately started lifting himself up off of Pein, when he almost lifted himself all the way off, he let himself go back down. Hidan continued this action, slowly getting faster.

Hidan continued, his moans getting louder and louder. But then started whining because of his legs starting to go numb,"Peeein! Change positions!"

"Mmmm...nah." he answered, hesitantly.

"Whyyy!?" Hidan panted out, while still continuing his actions. After not recieving an answer, Hidan stopped abruptly, making Pein growl.

"Fine..." Pein grumbled under his breath, then grabbed Hidan and quickly shifted a little and layed Hidan on his back, on the clothed seat. Then started slamming into the smaller male, making him gasp and moan from excitment and pleasure.

Pein leaned down to Hidans neck, and started leaving soft butterfly kisses along the pale skin. Hidan placed his hands lightly on Peins chest, and slowly made his way to Peins soft orangish colored hair. Hidan took a sharp intake of breath and gave a strong tug on Peins hair, causing him to hiss in slight pain. Hidan moaned loudly when Pein struck that same spot and gave another small whispering moan,"Faster..." He said softly.

Pein quickly obliged and started going faster, making the car rock a little along with Peins thrusts. Hidan arched his back slightly, trying to make it easier for Pein to get a little deeper inside. Hidan screamed out in pleasure when he felt Pein hit that special little spot dead on!

Hidans moans got louder and louder as Pein continued to roughly hit his prostate. Hidan started rocking his hips to meet Peins thrust. Hidan let go of Peins hair then reached up, grabbed ahold of the handle on the door and gripped it tightly. Pein continued to hit Hidans prostate, over and over again, each time making him scream in pure pleasure.

"Oh god!" Hidan panted out, tightening his grip on the handle,"Oh god! Pein-Pein! I'm gonna- I- PEIN!!!" Hidan screamed out as he came on their stomaches. Pein thrust into him a few more times then came inside of him. Then pulled out of him and leaned back against the car door and tried to catch his breath.

After minutes had gone by, they had managed to get re-dressed and were now laying down in the back seat. Pein lay on top Hidan with his head on his chest, listening to his heart. Hidan was almost asleep when he heard Pein curse a little under his breath, then opened his eyes as he felt Pein sit up,"What?" he asked as he watched Pein climb up front.

"Orochimaru!" He answered as he picked the keys up off the floor and started the car.

"I forgot about that..." Hidan replied as he rolled over onto his side and watched Pein.

There finally! I was hoping to have it up on Halloween...but obviously that didn't happen! -.-' Oh well...hope you enjoyed it! I was planning on making it a little longer, but oh well....I hope it doesn't seem to rushed.... 


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you go to school if you're Madara? Shouldn't you be like...out, un?" Deidara asked Tobi, laying back on Itachis bed.

"I go for a reason." He answered calmly.

"What reason is that?"

"Classified..." He replied, smirking slightly.

Deidara glared and mumbled,"Bastard..." Tobi loved to mess with the blond. It was just to easy!

"Deidara, none of that language while my little brother is home." Itachi spoke as he entered the room.

Sasuke glared at him and went to his own room. Sick of Itachi treating him like such a little kid. He's already heard the words before. Hell! He says them himself!

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's glare and closed his door. Deidara sighed and said, "Itachi! I'm bored, un!"

"I'm sorry. I told you, you didn't have to stay." Itachi replied calmly.

Deidara sighed again and stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "What do you think the others are doing?"

Itachi shrugged before answering, "Well...Knowing Pein and Hidan, they are probably at it at this very moment..." Deidara giggled as Itachi continued, "Hard...Anyways, Kakuzu is probably counting his money, Kisame and Zetsu probably are playing Kisames xbox or something. Konan is probably doing her origami...and Sasori...it's hard to tell."

"Why not call someone?" Tobi jumped in, handing the phone to Deidara.

"Okay, un!" Deidara said, grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

He put the phone to his ear, laying on Itachi's bed and staring at the ceiling. His sighed as it continued to ring. He was about to hang up when someone finally answered.

He got a big smile as he spoke,"Hello, Zetsu, un!" he said happily.

Tobi and Itachi gave Deidara a quick glance. Deidara ignored their stares and continued to grin and talk to the other man on the phone. "What are you doing?" He asked and had a long pause,"Oooh, really?...Hey! Tell me why-HEY!" Deidara growled as Tobi jerked the phone away.

He kept it between his thumb and pointer finger, and stuck his tongue out at him,"Ha ha. You don't need to know!" He said, already knowing what Deidara was going to ask.

"How do you even know what I was going to ask, un!" Deidara asked, jumping up.

"I know you very well, Deidara." Tobi replied calmly. Deidara only growled in response.

"Stop acting like children." Itachi finally spoke. Getting a glare from Deidara and a grin from Madara. The look on their faces only made Itachi shake his head.

Deidara looked back at Tobi and spoke,"Fine!" He snapped, "At least let me talk to him!" He reached for the phone, jerked it away from the man and put it back up to his ear. "Zetsu! Tobi is being mean!"

"He's just a mean man." Itachi said quietly. The blond and the other two men looked at him.

"You and Zetsu said that at the same time!" the blond answered after a moment of silence.

Itachi sighed before speaking quietly again,"Amused easily.."

"Nuh-uh!" he argued. The dark haired man just shook his head and turned away from the blond. After a minute the blond stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha, who didn't even give him a quick glance.

Tobi jerked the phone away from the blond when he growled and went to jump at Itachi. He hated being ignored. The Uchiha knew this, but...He really didn't care. He wasn't worried. The blond, he thought, wasn't much of a threat to him.

Tobi stood and watched while enjoying a conversation with Zetsu while the two other men only gave him more entertainment. He will never forget this night.

-End

Sorry it's so short. I just couldn't think of much more to put in. I thought I should update. Everyone must have been tired of waiting. ^^; I will try to make the next chapter more interesting. I tried. But I am worried about a request and the next day and 1/2 of school.

But I promise, I will _**TRY**_ to make the next chapter more entertaining. I also promise to show you how Konan being raped fits in this story. There will, I repeat, _**WILL**_ be a fight!


End file.
